


Gayer Chicken

by TheTheoryOfDreaming



Series: Str(g)ay Chicken [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (a teenzy bit), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Little Shit, Love Confessions, M/M, Stray Kids are a chaotic mess, Top Bang Chan, ace Jeongin, demi Minho (he just doesn't know it yet), featuring Chan actually not working his ass off for once, no beta we die like men, no.1 cuddle bug Bang Chan, this is honestly a mess, this is what happens when a soft stan tries to write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTheoryOfDreaming/pseuds/TheTheoryOfDreaming
Summary: Stray Kids are very affectionate and love to play gay chicken - always and everywhere.Until one day neither Chan nor Minho give up...Translation into Russian available! https://ficbook.net/readfic/9942468 (idk how to HTML link sorry)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Str(g)ay Chicken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032231
Comments: 33
Kudos: 325





	Gayer Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. I seriously tried. My soulmates can testify that because I spammed them about this for two days straight. I feel super inexperienced at writing smut so if there's anything that sits wrong with you, tell me. The word "abuse" is used but it's not actual abuse. I just thought I'd give you a heads-up because I don't wanna trigger anyone.  
> Character Jeongin is based on an irl friend of mine who's ace. He actually read this and then said ew but he relates to character Jeongin. So I guess I did it right. Maybe.  
> As always: English is not my native language so I'd be glad if you told me about any mistakes you find, especially since this is not beta read.

#

If you asked them how it all started none of them would be able to answer the question, at least not for sure. Although, as everything in Stray Kids, it probably started with Chan. Chan was a cuddle bug, always had been, always would be. His members adopted his behaviour until it wasn’t at all unusual to find Felix’s bed empty because he had crawled in with one of his members, or Changbin draped over someone’s shoulder, knocked out cold, or Minho sitting on someone’s lap, or Hyunjin back-hugging someone. They were affectionate, young and cocky. Of course they took it further.

They were debating which movie to watch when Felix suddenly moved closer to Changbin who didn’t even notice at first. But then Felix got closer. And closer. And closer. Until Changbin noticed and abruptly moved away.

“Dude? What was that?” He sounded surprised, not disgusted.

“Gay chicken.” Felix grinned like the Cheshire cat. “And you just lost.”

“What the hell is gay chicken?”, Hyunjin asked, looking utterly confused.

“You haven’t heard of gay chicken?” Felix’s eyes nearly burst out of his head.

“I haven’t either,” Jeongin said.

“That’s fine, you’re our innocent baby.” Chan put the remote down, this conversation was more interesting than anything that was on TV. “Gay chicken is a game, in a way, where you come closer and closer to someone of the same gender, as if you wanted to kiss them or something, and whoever moves away first, loses. Pretty simple.”

“So Changbin just lost.” Minho’s eyes sparkled with mischief.

“Yup.” Felix nodded, looking pretty happy with himself.

“Interesting. Let me try.” Minho leaned into Hyunjin who was sitting next to him, eyes sharp and trained on Hyunjin’s lips. Hyunjin held out longer than Changbin because he knew what was going on, but eventually, when Minho’s lips were mere centimetres away, he bailed.

“Ha, you lost.” Minho snapped against Hyunjin’s forehead. 

Hyunjin was laughing. “Okay, but this is kinda fun.”

Jeongin brought his face closer to Chan’s. Chan didn’t flinch but Jeongin backed off quickly, making Chan laugh, throw his arm around Jeongin’s shoulders and ruffle his hair.

“You’re cute.”

Jeongin huffed, pretending to be annoyed but secretly snuggling deeper into his hyung’s arms.

That was the evening they started to play gay chicken always and everywhere, and they never stopped. It turned into a competition. The one with the most losses in the week had to cook the winner’s favourite food. (Yes they kept count. Jisung had even bought a whiteboard to hang in their dorm where they counted wins and losses.) They played backstage on music shows, in the car, in the dorm, in the studio, even in public sometimes. Even the fans caught wind of it, even though they didn’t know that they were playing chicken, they just thought their idols were being affectionate.

There were many notable moments, like Jisung instead of dodging completely swerving around and kissing Hyunjin’s cheek and passionately arguing that he hadn’t _lost_ after, Felix’s hand under Minho’s shirt, the unmanly squeak Chan had let out when Seungmin lost balance, hitting Chan in the crotch and Seungmin’s head painfully colliding with Chan’s shoulder.

The most notable one though… Well. It happened about a year later, at the tail-end of November. Minho and Chan were the only ones in the dorm. Seungmin had a singing lesson, Jeongin was meeting his mother for dinner, Jisung had dragged Hyunjin and Felix to the movies and Changbin was in the studio. Usually Chan would have accompanied Changbin but this evening he was so engrossed in his book that he opted to stay home and continue reading, curled up on his bed with a mug of tea and a fluffy blanket. 

Minho stepped out of the shower, his hair still dripping wet, a huge towel wrapped around his shoulders and covering him down to his ankles. He was still shivering. Why was it so damn _cold_? He really had to talk to Chan to turn the heating higher.

After drying off, slipping into some loungewear and towelling his hair he was still freezing so he popped his head into the room his hyung shared with Changbin and Felix.

“Hyung? I’m cold, can I borrow one of your hoodies?” Chan had an abundance of hoodies, all huge, all fluffy, all cozy warm and all black. To be fair, he barely had any other colours in his closet.

Chan hummed, not even bothering to look up from his book, and Minho took that as a yes. He opened Chan’s closet, often referred to as the black hole by the members, grabbed a hoodie and slipped it on. A sense of calmness washed over him, the fabric smelled like laundry detergent and faintly of Chan’s familiar cologne. It was still cold though, because it would take a little for Minho’s body heat to take hold of the hoodie, and because his hair was still damp.

Minho watched Chan thoughtfully for a few seconds. Chan kept on reading, completely unbothered by Minho’s eyes or presence, if he even realized Minho was still there. 

Minho came to a decision. He fetched his phone and snuggled into bed beside Chan who willingly opened his arms, letting Minho curl up on his chest while not looking away from the book he now held in one hand even once. This was perfect. Chan was a damn furnace and now Minho could leech off his body heat. Their legs entangled under the fluffy blanket and Minho gave a content sigh. Chan was so _warm_. Minho would probably fall asleep like that, depending on how long Chan kept on reading but he still had quite a few pages in his book left so it would probably be a while. After scrolling through social media for a little bit Minho dropped his phone on Chan’s other side and closed his eyes, fully intending to at least take a nap. Chan’s steady breathing was a comfortable, calm rhythm that never faltered, the flipping of pages providing a little ASMR background. Minho was finally warmed up and tired after a full day of dance practice. All in all, he had perfect nap conditions - but sleep wouldn’t come. He closed his eyes but they constantly drifted open again. He counted sheep but that didn’t help, focusing on Chan’s breathing didn’t either. His body was tired, but his mind wouldn’t let him sleep. Minho couldn’t pinpoint why. Sometimes it was one particular thought circling round and round in his head keeping him awake. That wasn’t the case this time. Sometimes unreasonable fears of the others leaving him prevented him from sleeping but that couldn’t be the reason this time because Chan was literally hugging him and didn’t look like he was going anywhere any time soon. Minho didn’t have to pee and he wasn’t hungry either. So why in the name of everything holy did he struggle to fall asleep? Even Chan absentmindedly carding his fingers through Minho’s hair from time to time wasn’t helping even though a scalp massage was usually a surefire way to put him to sleep. This day however it simply wasn’t working.

With a huff Minho gave up and searched for his phone again. What could he do with the half-evening he had left? The members were gone but he didn’t feel like going out anyway. That also meant that calling up a friend was out of question. After an event that had almost gone south all members had agreed on not bringing anyone to the dorm, whether it was a friend or an acquaintance or a hookup. Their dorm was their space and theirs alone, only them and the managers were allowed to enter. 

Minho ran out of options. The only one left was Chan. And Chan was reading.

“Hyung?”

Chan hummed noncommittally to show that he was listening. Maybe. When Chan was really caught up in a book he wouldn’t notice when a bomb went up in the dorm. (Literally. Jisung had tested that theory. Okay, it wasn’t exactly a _bomb_ , but still. It had been a huge mess to clean up but Chan hadn’t even flinched or looked away from his book once.)

“I’m bored.”

Chan hummed again and flipped a page. Okay, yeah, he wasn’t listening, as expected.

Minho sighed. He felt for his phone in the depths of Chan’s bed and unlocked it to scroll through pictures of Soonie, Doongie and Dori for a while. His mum knew how much Minho missed his cats so she sent him pictures of them every day. Ah, they were just too cute.

He then switched to a game and that was the first time Chan talked to him.

“Can you turn the volume down, please?”

“Sure.” Minho turned sound and music off in the game’s settings which earned him a pat on the shoulder.

“Thanks.” And Chan was blind and deaf to the world again.

“How’s your book?”, Minho tried again.

“Good.” Chan flipped a page and gave no indication that he wished to elaborate on the topic.

“Hyung,” Minho whined.

“Minho, please let me read! This is the exciting part.”

Minho pouted. But at least he had found something to do.

Bothering people was fun. Bothering Chan was especially fun because he was so good-natured that after initial annoyance he often joined in on silly antics, at most the offender got a playful swat on the butt. Unless he was in leader mode, drilling them through a choreography or had them in his recording booth. In those cases he didn’t take teasing very well and everyone who tried became the recipient of a withering look. Minho was curious in which category bothering Chan while he was reading belonged to because it was pretty much unprecedented.

First Minho tried burying his head deeper in Chan’s chest. He wanted to start out easy. Chan grunted but apart from that gave no indication that he was bothered.

Okay. No problem, Minho would simply take it up a notch. He could be _extremely_ annoying if he wanted to. His fingers were warmed up by now, this would be way more effective if they were as cold as they had been before he cuddled up to Chan but he could work with that. His fingertips snuck under Chan’s shirt, gradually sliding up Chan’s torso with a soft, ticklish touch, focusing especially on his sides. Chan twitched involuntarily, trying to move away from the tickling fingers but he wouldn’t get rid of Minho that easily. 

Minho rested his chin on Chan’s chest while he kept tickling him, slowly watching Chan’s concentration crumble. 

Finally Chan huffed, marked his page and set his book down. “What do you want, Minho?”

Minho smiled. Finally. That had taken long enough. “I’m bored.”

“Well I wasn’t. You’re an adult man, you should be able to find something to do.”

Minho pouted. “But I wanted to spend time with you.”

Chan sighed, annoyance audible, and rubbed his face. “Seriously, you spend time with me every single day, in fact we all spent ten hours in the studio together today.”

“But that wasn’t the same.” Minho dialled the puppy dog eyes up to eleven.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“Please?”

Chan groaned. “Fine. What do you want to do?”

Minho did an internal victory dance. Nobody could resist his puppy dog eyes, especially not Bang Chan. 

“I don’t know. Haven’t thought about that yet.” Minho shrugged which probably looked weird from his position propped up on Chan’s chest.

“Jesus.” Chan massaged the bridge of his nose, his other arm still wrapped around Minho. “Then why don’t you come up with something while I read?” He looked at Minho, expectation on his face.

“Lemme do this first. I need another win to overtake Felix on the board…” Minho shuffled a bit closer to Chan’s face and leaned in. He expected an easy victory because he knew that Chan currently had no interest in playing chicken, he just wanted to read. Chan would turn his head any second now… but he didn’t. He just sighed. Minho felt that sigh on his lips because of how close he already was. It didn’t look like Chan was going to move. Well, Minho wasn’t going to give up either, he wanted to be better than Felix this week and the week was almost over.

They got closer and closer and Minho barely had the time to think “oh shit, this is actually happening” until their lips touched. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He was kissing Chan, _Chan_ , one of his best friends, his leader, his hyung. His rock, his shoulder to cry on. He was kissing Chan, and it should feel wrong but it didn’t. That was surprising. Minho had kissed people before, a girl in High School, another trainee, even another idol hidden in a corner backstage on a music show. He hadn’t liked it, in fact it had scared him. He had begun to think that he was asexual like Jeongin until he realized that contrary to Jeongin the concept of intimacy and sex didn’t repulse him, but this… this felt right. This felt good. He didn’t want to stop. Not just because of a point on the leaderboard but… because it was nice.

Chan sighed again, opened his lips and angled his head to deepen the kiss. Minho had no objections. Instead he only wound his fingers into Chan’s untamed curls and slightly tugged because he had seen that in a drama. His other hand was firmly planted on Chan’s chest, still underneath Chan’s shirt. Chan groaned and other than his annoyed groans earlier this one pierced marrow and bone and made Minho shiver. Oh yes, this felt good. This felt really good.

Chan’s free hand moved to cradle Minho’s head at the nape of his neck and guide him through the kiss and Minho knew that he could trust Chan. He trusted Chan with everything, with his deepest secrets, with his life, and now with this kiss. He knew that Chan wouldn’t let him down. Wouldn’t let him fall.

With this trust he wasn’t scared, merely surprised, when Chan’s tongue tapped his bottom lip, politely asking for permission to enter. Minho hesitated, he had never gotten that far and didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t scared, he was just clueless.

Chan seemed to have felt that hesitation, and pulled away. Minho stared at him, his glossy, swollen lips, his blown pupils, his glassy eyes and thought that his hyung was gorgeous. He felt Chan’s heart thundering under his palm and realized that that was because of _him_. At that moment Minho felt powerful.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have allowed it to go that far. You win.” He talked quietly, almost in a whisper, and Minho was glad. Loud words would have completely ruined the mood but Chan’s low voice allowed Minho to hope.

“I want a rematch.” Minho kept his voice down as well, anything not to burst the bubble around them. 

“What?” The confusion on Chan’s face was adorable.

“I want a rematch.” Minho carefully scratched at Chan’s scalp with the tips of the fingers that were still in Chan’s hair. 

“But you already won. Shouldn’t the loser be asking about a rematch?”

“In theory, yeah. Do you want a rematch?” Chan’s eyes dropped to Minho’s lips before going back up to his eyes.

“I…” He seemed to be struggling against himself.

“I’m not going to force myself onto you but I would like it if you kissed me again.” Where did that confidence suddenly come from? Minho had no idea.

“Do you really want me to…” Chan trailed off but Minho knew what he meant. 

“Yeah.” Why was his own voice so breathless? “I liked it. I liked it a lot, and I didn’t want to stop.”

“So it’s not just about the game?”

“Screw the game. Just kiss me. If you want to.” Minho whispered the last part.

Chan sighed. “You’re going to be the death of me.” Then he used the hand still resting on the back of Minho’s head to pull him down into another kiss.

Minho _melted_. It was Chan. He trusted Chan. He could let go with Chan. Their bodies molded together, Chan turned slightly so he was fully facing Minho and slung the arm that had been around Minho’s shoulders around Minho’s waist instead, pulling him closer as if that was necessary. But Minho wasn’t going to complain. Chan was nice and warm, firm muscle and smooth skin under Minho’s hands, familiar curls wrapping around Minho’s fingers. Minho felt completely at ease. 

This time, when Chan asked for permission to enter Minho’s mouth Minho didn’t hesitate and opened his lips. And oh! Oh. No wonder people did that. Chan’s tongue had to be magical. It carefully caressed Minho’s lips, their tongues tangled together and Chan sighed contentedly.

Minho felt like he could stay here forever, in Chan’s arms, kissing for eternity. He carefully nibbled on Chan’s full bottom lip which elicited a groan from Chan that shook Minho to the core. Fuck, that was hot. Minho wanted to hear that sound again so he repeated his action and was rewarded when Chan slipped the hand resting on the curve of Minho’s waist under the hoodie and Minho’s shirt, softly stroking over Minho’s bare skin. It gave Minho goosebumps and the courage to let his own hands wander. One was already conveniently under Chan’s shirt, resting on his chest. It was no secret that Chan was ripped, especially not to Minho. All the members had seen each other in various states of undress and Chan and Minho were no exception. So yes, Minho _knew_ that Chan had a nice body, but touching it was a completely different experience. It was exhilarating. Minho wanted _more_. He let his fingertips wander up, running them over Chan’s collarbone and back down his breastbone. Chan’s hand grew bolder in response, the soft touch on Minho’s waist became firmer, surer, and Minho loved it. He wrapped his leg around Chan’s waist and pulled their lower bodies closer together. 

Just because Minho had no experience with it that didn’t mean he was clueless. He knew where this situation could lead if nobody stopped it but so far he didn’t want it to stop. Right now he wanted to know how far they would go. Chan showed no intentions of stopping either so Minho thought he would agree. This was okay. They could do as much or as little as they wanted, and that knowledge was strangely freeing.

Minho flicked a finger over one of Chan’s nipples. The sharp intake of breath and the twitch Chan gave was more than enough for Minho to do it again. Chan’s mouth became hungrier, the kiss deeper and wetter, and Minho responded in kind. Instead of simply resting on Minho’s waist Chan’s hand was now splayed over Minho’s lower back, pressing him impossibly closer. Minho wanted to be closer. He detangled his hand from Chan’s curls and used it to push Chan’s shirt up.

“Take it off,” he mumbled into the kiss. “Please, take it off.”

Chan broke the kiss and stared at Minho for a split second before complying to Minho’s wishes and stripping his shirt off. Suddenly Minho had _so much_ smooth skin to explore and he didn’t hesitate. He planted a kiss on Chan’s collarbone and relished in the way Chan shivered. With his lips he made sure if Chan’s skin was really as soft as it had felt under his fingertips. (It was.)

As Minho kissed up Chan’s neck Chan’s fingers tangled in the hem of the hoodie. “Can I…?”

“Yeah.” It was getting too warm anyway. The fabric forced Minho to let off Chan’s skin when Chan pushed both the hoodie and Minho’s shirt over his head. Chan dropped the clothes next to his bed and pulled Minho closer again. With both of their upper bodies bare it was skin on skin and Minho couldn’t stop himself from kissing Chan again, not that he wanted to. Chan groaned into the kiss and held Minho close again, his whole forearm across Minho’s back, his elbow at Minho’s waist and his hand on Minho’s shoulder blade.

Instead of just nibbling Minho actually bit down on Chan’s lip this time, not enough to draw blood but enough to hurt. He wasn’t prepared for Chan’s response. Chan growled and flipped them over so he was pinning Minho to the mattress. Minho let out a surprised breath and watched Chan's next move with big eyes, trying to not focus _too_ much on the stirring in his pants. Contrary to Minho’s expectations Chan didn’t immediately dive back in but stayed where he was propped on his elbows above Minho, looking at him with soft eyes. He lifted one hand and drew the features of Minho’s face, carefully trailing across eyelids, the tip of Minho’s nose and finally his lips. His gaze was open, vulnerable.

“Are you okay?” Minho knew what Chan meant. Was he okay with the situation? Was he okay with this? Was he okay with what was happening?

“Yeah. I trust you. It doesn’t feel wrong. It feels right and I trust you. I’m okay… if you’re okay.”

Chan smiled. “Yeah. I’m okay too.”

This time the kiss was a lot softer but there was a palpable intention behind it. The stirring in Minho’s gut intensified and he was aware of the blood rushing south. It wasn’t just a kiss like their first, no. This kiss was leading somewhere, they both knew that. It became even more obvious when Chan shifted and Minho felt Chan’s half-hard dick against his thigh. Holy shit, yes. This was happening. Just like Minho had seen Chan’s body before he had also seen Chan’s dick. It had been soft then. Minho wouldn’t have thought he’d be so excited about getting to see Chan’s dick hard, but here he was. He pulled on Chan’s hips to line up their crotches and ground up, _hard_. He was a dancer, his hips were capable of many things.

Chan gasped into Minho’s mouth and his whole body twitched. The movement itself had already felt good but Chan’s reaction to it made it even better. They both still had their pants on but Minho could already tell that this would be more intense than jerking off or even fingering himself. (He knew what he preferred.) That was as far as his experience went. Apparently having a partner amplified everything. Well, Minho wasn’t going to complain. 

Chan ground back and Minho had to break the kiss when his back arched in response. Holy shit, how did this feel so good?

They ground each other to full hardness and the only reason why this wasn’t completely uncomfortable was because they were both wearing loose pants. But the pants had to go or Minho would go insane. Chan seemed to be thinking the same thing. His fingers stopped at the waistband of Minho’s joggers and he looked at Minho with question marks in his eyes. Minho nodded and Chan’s fingers slipped under the fabric. When Chan’s fingers reached Minho’s dick, even through his boxers, Minho’s eyes slipped shut and he couldn’t hold back the moan. He clamped a hand over his mouth.

“No,” Chan whispered, kissing Minho’s eyelids and the tip of his nose. “Let me hear you, baby.” Minho opened his eyes, catching and holding Chan’s gaze, as he lowered his hand.

Chan smiled and pecked little kisses all over Minho’s face while his hand grasped Minho’s member, still with the thin fabric of Minho’s boxers separating them. The whimper that left Minho’s mouth sounded absolutely pitiful to himself but Chan didn’t seem to think so. He dove in to kiss Minho on the lips again, drinking up all the little sounds Minho made as Chan opened and closed his hand around Minho’s dick. He pulled Minho’s pants here and there to get better access until Minho lost patience.

“You can take them off, you know?”, he whispered against Chan’s lips.

Chan smiled. “Okay,” he whispered back before pulling away from Minho’s lips to pull the joggers off Minho’s legs, leaving the boxers behind, much to Minho’s dismay.

“Same rights for everybody!” Ignoring the way his dick strained against his boxers Minho sat up, reaching for the waistband of Chan’s loose pants. Chan didn’t move, just looked at Minho as if he was searching for something on Minho’s face. He seemed to find it because he then allowed Minho to pull the pants down and Minho immediately knew why. Chan had gone commando.

“It’s… more comfortable so when I’m just staying home and not doing much I usually…” Chan trailed off, this tone unsure. Minho was still scrutinizing Chan’s dick and decided that he liked it. He reached out, grasped Chan’s member and gave it an experimental pump. Chan’s entire body buckled as he moaned out loud and Minho’s dick twitched. Minho immediately understood why Chan had wanted to hear him. This was more arousing than anything. Chan’s movement had knocked Minho over so he was on his back, propped up on one elbow, the hand of the other arm wrapped around Chan’s dick and Chan was kneeling over him. Minho took advantage of this position by kissing Chan again. Chan kissed back as if he wanted to devour Minho, one hand at Minho’s throat. 

Minho let go of Chan’s dick and used the freed hand to struggle out of his boxers. 

Okay, holy shit. Minho was fully naked under a glorious, fully naked Chan. It looked like they were going to go all the way. Minho started to panic. Not because he was scared but because he didn’t really know what to do. Of course Chan noticed immediately.

“Hey, Minho, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

This was the time for honesty. Minho knew that Chan wouldn’t judge him.

“I don’t know what to do. I’ve never done this before.”

“Shhh, baby, it’s okay.” Chan sat back on his heels. “We don’t have to do anything, especially if it’s your first time. I fully understand if you don’t want me to be your first.”

“What? No, I want this, I want you.” Minho sat up. “I trust you. I’m not scared of you or what we’re doing, I’m just scared of not knowing what to do. What if I’m bad and you won’t like it?”

Chan chuckled and reached out, laying one hand on Minho’s cheek. “Calm down, baby. Relax. We have time, there’s no need to rush. I’m honored by your trust. And I will like it, whatever we end up doing, if we even do anything. I promise.”

Minho took a deep breath, closed his eyes and nodded against the reassuring warm weight of Chan’s hand on his cheek. “Okay. So… what do I do?”

“What do you want to do?” Okay, that question was a lot easier to answer.

“I want to… kiss you.”

“You can do that,” Chan whispered. Minho kept his eyes closed but by the puffs of air from Chan’s words he knew that Chan had moved closer again.

“And I want to touch you.”

“You’re free to touch me wherever you want, baby.”

“And I want to…” Minho felt shame burning in his ears even though he didn’t really know why because Chan would never judge him. “To… have sex with you.”

Chan took in a sudden, sharp breath which told Minho how surprised he was.

Minho still refused to open his eyes.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to be more specific on that last one. Sex exists in many different forms.” Chan’s voice was careful, measured.

Could he? Yes, Minho could do this.

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Are you… sure about that? It’s your first time, if you want to I can bottom for you too. I usually don’t but I could.”

“No.” Minho opened his eyes. “I want to.”

Chan looked completely conflicted. “Minho, this is your first time. Bottoming on your first time, that’s… that’s usually not very smart. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’ve… fingered myself before?”

Chan bit his lip. “Okay, then you’re not completely unprepared but actual sex… that’s still different.”

“I thought so. And I want to experience it.” The fact that he didn’t know what to do didn’t mean that Minho didn’t know what he wanted. And right now he wanted to be in Chan’s warm embrace, filled and surrounded from all sides. 

Chan still hesitated.

“Please?” Maybe begging was too pathetic but Minho was willing to give it a try.

Chan’s resistance crumbled just like that. “But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Victory! Minho let a smile creep on his face before he surged forward and caught Chan’s lips in a quick kiss before leaning back.

“I trust you, Chan. You won’t hurt me.” Minho consciously skipped the honorific because it felt out of place in a situation like this.

Chan chased Minho’s lips to steal another kiss before leaning over to his bedside table and grabbing a bottle of lube and condoms.

He poured some of the lube over his fingers, spread it around and waited for it to warm up.

“This might be uncomfortable,” Chan warned as one finger circled Minho’s rim. Minho rolled his eyes. He had had fingers up his ass before, it wasn’t like he had no idea what was coming.

The first finger slipped past his rim relatively easily. Minho was used to this kind of intrusion so he just relaxed. It always felt weird at first but Minho knew that that would change. It wasn’t uncomfortable or even painful, far from it. Minho could tell how careful Chan was being.

“Chan?”

“Hm?” Chan stopped pressing kisses to Minho’s knee to look at him instead.

“I’m not made of glass. I’m not going to break.” 

Chan raised his eyebrows, silently asking if Minho was up for the challenge, and Minho responded with a smirk. Chan slipped a second finger in. There was a tiny bit of resistance for that one but Minho didn’t even flinch. He usually went up to three himself and Chan’s fingers weren’t much thicker than his own. However because of the different angle they reached deeper easier and Minho seized up when Chan first grazed his prostate. 

“O-oh! Right there! Fuck, right there.”

Chan brushed his fingertips over the spot again and Minho thrashed. 

Chan used the access to Minho’s prostate to his advantage and kept Minho busy while prepping him thoroughly. He even went up to four fingers which Minho found unnecessary but it felt so good that he wasn’t complaining.

"Do you really want this?", Chan asked when he lined up his condom-clad and lubed cock with Minho's hole. 

By this point Minho was a breathless, wet mess and begging didn't feel pathetic anymore. "Yes, please Chan!" 

"Okay." The tip of Chan's cock breached Minho's rim and Minho couldn't do anything but open eyes and mouth wide in a silent shout. 

Fuck. This was…. So much _more_. It felt good and so overwhelming that Minho didn't know what to do. He just clawed at Chan's back and babbled mindlessly. 

Chan peppered kisses all over Minho’s face as he slowly, ever so slowly, slid into him. Minho could see the tendons on his neck. Chan was holding back so much, all because he didn’t want to hurt Minho. Minho felt a surge of affection for Chan rush through his entire being and he pulled Chan into a surprisingly tender kiss.

Chan breathed into Minho’s mouth as he finally bottomed out. “Fuck, Min, you’re so tight around me.”

Minho whimpered in response, his hands moving over Chan’s back aimlessly until they found purchase on his shoulders. Okay, now that Chan was in, it hurt a _bit_ because Chan’s dick reached deeper than his fingers. But just a little bit.

“Am I hurting you, baby? Talk to me.” Chan brushed Minho’s bangs from his damp forehead.

“A… a little bit.” Minho was far beyond the ability to lie.

“Fuck, baby, you need to tell me that!” Chan moved to pull out.

“No! No, no, no. Stay. It’s nothing I can’t take. Just give… give me a minute.”

Chan looked unsure for a second but then trusted Minho’s judgement and stayed where he was, letting his lips wander over Minho’s neck and nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin.

The discomfort faded quickly as Minho adjusted to Chan’s size and relaxed.

“Okay.” Minho threaded the fingers of one hand into Chan’s curls and whispered into his ear. “I’m okay. You can move.”

“Fuck.” Chan pulled out just a little bit and thrust back in, making Minho gasp, before building a steady rhythm. Holy shit, that was so much better than fingers. Maybe Minho should invest in a dildo. “So tight baby, you feel so good around me.” Okay, but a dildo wouldn’t dirty-talk.

“Oh god, Chan!” Minho nearly screamed as Chan hit his prostate dead on.

“Like that, baby. Just like that.” Okay but could Chan please call Minho baby for the rest of his life?

“Chan, oh my god, Chan, please?”

“Anything, baby, anything. What do you want?” Chan’s voice came ragged and out of breath but his rhythm never faltered.

Honestly, at this point Minho didn’t know anything anymore. He was glad that he remembered his own name. He just knew that he never wanted this to stop. The tension in his lower belly curled tighter and tighter. “I… just…”

A particularly well placed thrust grazed Minho’s prostate again and Minho broke off, his back arching, his mouth open in a silent scream.

Chan smirked and hit that spot again and again until Minho lost control of his limbs and his sounds.

“Are you getting close, baby?” Chan’s thumb swiped across Minho’s bottom lip and Minho wondered how in the name of everything holy this man was still so coordinated.

“Y… yeah, yeah. You?”

“Me too, baby, me too. So fucking close, you’re so beautiful.” Fuck, Chan had called him beautiful. Not hot like Minho would have expected but _beautiful_. Chan’s hand wrapped around Minho’s cock, precum easing the slide.

“So close… look at me, baby, please.” Chan’s other hand rested at the juncture between Minho’s head and neck. Minho followed Chan’s wish as much as he was capable of and opened his eyes to meet Chan’s gaze.

In that moment Chan seized up and came. His muscles rippled and his eyes closed, his mouth open as he groaned, the stutter of his hips causing Minho to whimper.

Then Chan stilled completely, breathing deeply right beside Minho’s ear as he caught his breath. But Minho hadn’t come yet and he was getting impatient. Now that Chan had stopped thrusting Minho moved his own hips to fuck himself down on Chan’s softening cock, making Chan hiss from the oversensitivity.

“Shh, I got you, baby.” Chan pulled out, took off the condom, tied it shut and threw it in the general direction of the trash can before sliding down Minho’s body as if he was going to- _Oh_. 

Chan’s warm, wet mouth closed around Minho’s dick and Minho actually screamed this time. It felt like Minho had died and gone to heaven and as Chan slid down his shaft Minho knew he wasn’t going to last long. Chan took Minho right down his throat. From a stupid game of truth or dare where Chan had deepthroated a spoon Minho knew that Chan had no gag reflex so he wasn’t scared of hurting Chan as he fucked up into his mouth. Chan just hummed in approval. The vibrations from the hum did it for Minho and took him over the edge. He didn’t even have the time to warn Chan or ask if it was okay to come down his throat but Chan kept humming through Minho’s entire orgasm, not even pulling off when Minho moved so much that he kicked the wall so Minho hoped it wasn’t too bad. Minho pulled Chan off his dick and up to his face so he could kiss him.

“I think I left a mark on your neck. Sorry!” Chan carefully caressed Minho’s neck.

“It’s okay, I’ll wear a scarf. It’s cold anyway. Come here.” 

He didn’t _care_ that Chan’s mouth tasted like cum because it also tasted like Chan and that was what he wanted. Chan returned the lazy kiss, collapsing on Minho and pressing him into the mattress with his weight. He was like a warm blanket and Minho felt sleep take hold of him. Before he could even say anything, he drifted off, warm, cozy, satisfied, safe.

The next morning Minho woke up alone. The room was cold and bright because nobody had closed the blinds. Deep satisfaction permeated Minho’s bones and as he turned to stretch luxuriously he felt his butt. Ow!

Oh fuck. This wasn’t his room. This wasn’t his bed. This was _Chan’s_ bed. He had fucked Chan yesterday. He had _fucked Chan_. Or more like Chan had fucked him, as indicated by the burn in his asshole. Whatever, semantics. The outcome was the same, he had had sex with a band member and that was Not Good. Damn it, what had he been thinking? Minho sat up, wincing through the pain, and searched for his clothes. They were beside the bed, where Chan had left them. Minho quickly slipped the fabrics over his naked body, skipping the stained underwear. That reminded him of how Chan had gone commando yesterday…. no, no, no, bad idea. 

Even though it was so cold Minho opened the window because he assumed the room could use some airing out before stepping through the door.

He was greeted by a quiet, empty dorm. Only Changbin sat on the sofa, putting his notebook to the side as soon as he saw Minho. Shit, they knew. Well, of course they knew, there was no way they could have missed it.

“Good morning, hyung.” Changbin’s voice was calm.

“Morning.” Minho stuffed his hands into his pockets and stood in front of Changbin with his head down, like a child about to be scolded.

Changbin sighed. “Sit. Nobody is mad, we’re just really worried.”

Minho sat, not meeting Changbin’s eyes.

“You know,” Changbin shuffled closer, putting a comforting hand on Minho’s shoulder. “You and Chan-hyung are both only human. It’s completely _normal_. Nobody is blaming you. Idols hook up with each other all the time because that’s the most convenient way, but they’re rarely in the same group because that causes tension. We need to stick together, no ifs, no buts, if we want to survive in this industry. We can’t use things being awkward between you and Chan-hyung.”

“What did he say?” Minho’s voice didn’t really sound like his voice.

“Nothing. He just went to the studio without a word. Felix tried to get him to talk but apparently he’s locked himself in.”

“I… I think I’ll go talk to him.”

Changbin squeezed his shoulder. “Do you think that’s a good idea?”

“No.” Minho finally looked at Changbin. “But you’re right. I messed things up, so I’m going to fix them.”

After a long moment Changbin let go of Minho’s shoulder and nodded. “You should maybe shower first though.”

Minho smiled. “I will. Thanks, Changbin-ah.”

“No problem. I’ll wait for you so we can go to the studio together.”

The drive to the studio was quiet, with Changbin tapping rhythms onto his thigh and Minho looking out of the window, watching familiar streets pass by. He had no clue what he was supposed to say to Chan. He’d have to figure it out as he went.

He knocked on the door to Chan’s studio after making sure Chan wasn’t currently streaming.

“Go away!”

Minho knocked again. “Hyung, it’s me. We need to talk.”

Quiet was the answer but then Minho heard shuffling footsteps and a key turning in a lock. That was probably the best invitation he was going to get so Minho didn’t hesitate to open the door and close it behind him again before he leaned against it.

Chan was sitting on his chair, his face in his hands. “I’m so sorry, Minho, I’m so incredibly sorry. It was terrible of me. I shouldn’t have….”

Minho cut Chan’s self-depreciation short. “No. I don’t regret it. I’m sorry if it influences our group dynamic negatively, but I’m not sorry about what happened. I don’t regret a thing.” And it was true. Minho had enjoyed it, Chan evidently had, what was there to regret?

Chan dropped his hands and looked up at Minho with a pained expression. “I abused the situation, Minho. I shouldn’t have, and I’m so sorry. Believe me, I hate myself for doing this to you and you have every right to hate me too.”

Minho laughed but it wasn’t a happy laugh. “I’m afraid I don’t understand what you mean. Please elaborate, I don’t feel abused.” He left his spot by the door and pulled out one of the armchairs to sit in front of Chan. Close enough to touch, but he didn’t. At least not yet.

Chan seemed unable to look at Minho. “I’m so sorry, this is so despicable of me.”

“Hyung.” Minho lifted Chan’s chin to let their eyes meet. Damn, since when was Chan so attractive? “Stop rambling and tell me. There’s nothing we can’t talk about.”

Chan sighed and straightened his shoulders but he didn’t evade Minho’s eyes anymore. “I have a crush on you, Minho. No, actually I love you. Can’t really call it a crush anymore at this point. I shouldn’t have slept with you just to live out my feelings on your cost and I’m so terribly, terribly sorry.”

Minho froze. What? Chan loved him? Like, Minho loved him too, like he loved all of his members, but… Chan was talking about a different kind of love.

“You… you… love me?”

“I do. For around two years now.”

“Holy shit!” Minho hadn’t known that his voice could go so high.

“You don’t have to do anything about it!” Chan was quick to reassure Minho. “I never wanted to tell you, it’s honestly okay, I’m fine with being your friend, that’s more than enough for me! But… if you don’t want to be my friend anymore now I’d… I’d understand.”

Minho clamped a hand over Chan’s mouth to shut him up. “Give me a minute. I need to think.”

Chan stayed obediently quiet, watching Minho without a word but Minho kept his hand where it was.

What was even happening? Chan had been in love with him for two years? Why had he never said anything? He had been hiding it so well, Minho had had no clue. But the most important part was, how did he feel about Chan crushing on him for years? He… he didn’t know. But he wasn’t repulsed, so he supposed it was something he’d be able to work with.

“I’m… not mad. If anything I feel like I should be sorry.” Chan tried to say something but Minho silenced him with one look. He had perfected that ability.

“I played with your feelings and I’m sorry about that.” He removed his hand from Chan’s mouth.

“So… you don’t hate me now?”

“Oh hyung.” Minho leaned forward to wrap Chan in a hug which was tentatively returned. “How could I ever hate you? You’re probably the last good human on this planet, despite the flaws you think you have.”

Chan’s arms around Minho tightened and he let out a sob.

“Shhh, it’s okay, hyung. I’m here.” Minho pulled Chan out of the chair and onto his lap. He had spent more than enough time with Chan to know that Chan just needed time, reassurance and a shoulder to cry on in that moment. “Do you want to tell me why you’re crying or do you want me to just hold you?”

Chan sniffled into Minho’s neck. “I’m so relieved. I thought I’d lost you, I thought I’d abused your trust.”

“No, hyung, no!” Minho carded his hand through Chan’s messy hair, carefully combing it with his fingers. “You’d have to like… murder and eat people or something to make me lose my trust in you. I meant it when I said that I trust you. I still do.”

Chan let out a shaky breath and straightened up. “Thank you, Minho. I don’t deserve you. I swear I won’t bother you with my feelings and find a way to get over them.”

“Maybe…” Minho hesitated. Could he? Oh, fuck it. “If that’s okay with you because there’s no guarantee and I can’t promise you anything, but maybe… take me on a date? After we talk about it with the members because that would concern the whole group.”

Chan froze and looked at Minho with big eyes.

“You… obviously we don’t have to, but I really enjoyed last night. And that sounds like I only want sex but that’s not what I mean. I mean… this was the first time someone kissed me and it didn’t scare me. It was the first time someone touched me and I didn’t feel the urge to shove the other person away even though I had consented to it. I like you a lot, hyung, and I don’t know if that can ever turn into the kind of love you feel for me but I don’t see a reason why it shouldn’t. It could. So if you’re willing to try… I am too.”

Chan shuddered and laughed weakly, his head sinking onto Minho’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to do this for my sake, really. It’s fine. I have lived with this for two years, I can handle it.”

“Oh no, I’m not doing this for your sake. This is me being very selfish. Okay, on second thought, you shouldn’t answer me until we’ve talked to the members about this because it’s a decision we can’t make alone.”

Chan breathed into Minho’s skin for a while and Minho could almost hear the gears in his head turning. Then Chan spoke.

“This will probably be the most awkward group meeting in history. But if they agree… I’d love to take you on a date, Minho.”

Rounding the members up into an empty conference room had been the easy part. Now for the hard part. The room was silent for a while because neither Chan nor Minho knew how to start.

Jisung lost his patience. “You can just say it, hyungs. We all know you fucked yesterday, it wasn’t difficult to guess.”

“Ew.” That was Jeongin.

“Oh come on, you knew too. You would have walked into the room if Felix hadn’t stopped you.”

“Yeah, I know. But still. Ew.”

“Okay, thank you, Jisung. Jeongin, please stop judging people just because they have different feelings about sex than you do. Hyungs, what did you want to talk about?” Oh god, what would they do without Changbin?

“We… well, as you all know, Minho and I… had sex last night.” Dead silence followed Chan’s words as everyone waited for what would follow.

“And… I’ve… been in love with Minho for quite a while now. I never told anyone and wasn’t planning on it but things have changed. Minho knows and so do all of you now.” Chan fell silent and Minho continued. They were in this together.

“I don’t love Chan hyung, at least not more than I love any of you, but… at least since yesterday there’s an attraction there that I’ve never felt before and I want to try.”

“But the thing is…” Chan leaned forward and looked at all of the members, one after the other. “This is a decision that concerns all of us so we can’t make it alone. If you disagree we will continue like normal and do our best to make these feelings go away. We’re risking a lot but only if you are all okay with it we’re willing to take that risk.”

Jeongin was the first to say something. “I mean, if I don’t have to see it… or hear it.” He shrugged. “Why not?”

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m all for this.” Felix was beaming. “We could all use a little more love.”

Seungmin slowly nodded. “I think this might actually be the best case scenario for one of us dating. If dispatch find you on a date they’re never going to know that you’re not just members hanging out.”

“I trust you, hyungs,” Hyunjin added. “Especially since you’re asking for our opinion. It tells me that you’re not making this decision lightly.”

“As long as you’re not fucking on my bed I’m cool.” Jisung grinned widely. “Also for all the reasons the others listed but repeating that seems kinda useless.”

Changbin was last. “Well I’m not going to be the killjoy. As long as you promise to put the group before your love life I have no objections.”

Minho jumped up, hand over his heart, “I promise!”, making Changbin chuckle.

Chan was a bit more serious about his promise.

“And you may kiss the bride,” Jisung said sententiously.

He should have known that Chan would actually follow through with that.

Minho smiled when Chan leaned in to kiss him, putting one hand on Chan’s shoulder and the other on his thigh. Their lips touched.

“Ew!”, screamed Jeongin.

“Gay!”, screamed Jisung.

“Shut up, of course it’s gay! And there’s nothing wrong with that!” A sharp sound indicated that Changbin hat hit Jisung on the back of the head.

“They’ll do this all the time now, won’t they? Oh god, what have we done?” The last part sounded muffled as if Hyunjin had buried his head in his arms.

Felix squealed. “Oh, so cute!”

As per usual Seungmin was the voice of reason. “Guy, let’s give them some privacy.”

As soon as he heard footsteps and then a closing door Minho didn’t pay attention to anything or anyone other than Chan anymore. He melted into Chan’s arms and relished in the feeling of safety they brought.

Chan pulled away. “I still can’t believe you’re willing to go on a date with me of all people.”

“You better believe it.” Minho grinned. “Because it’s going to happen.” Then he pressed their lips together again.

“I just thought of something!” The door burst open again and Felix barged in. “What about chicken? If you played with each other you’d never lose and that would be so unfair!”

**Three years later**

“Where’s Chan hyung?” Jisung didn’t even take the time to take his jacket or his shoes off before he ran through the dorm in search of Chan.

Hyunjin caught him around the waist and carried him back to the front door to take his shoes off so he wouldn’t drag all the outside dirt through the dorm.

“On a date with Minho hyung. And it’s their anniversary, so don’t you dare disturb them.”

Jisung pouted and crossed his arms. “But I thought of a lyric and I need to ask Chan hyung about it.”

“Then write it down and ask him later.”

“But later they’re going to be fucking!”

“EW!” Jeongin would never get out of that habit. Not in this household.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously don't know why I haven't written MinChan sooner, they're my absolute OTP. (If you have recommendations for MinChan content please share I'm starving thank you)  
> If you wanna come talk to me about MinChan (or something else) my twt is @ChanSeongGuk


End file.
